headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 9
My name is Victoria Winters. In the short time I've been here, Collinwood has made me a part of its strangeness; a strangeness that seems to reach out and touch everyone, and everything that lives within its walls. For the past can be a prison. Not only for me, but for others... for all those driven by fears of the future. "Episode 9" is the untitled ninth episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. The episode was directed by Lela Swift and written by Art Wallace. It first aired on ABC on Thursday, July 7th, 1966. Synopsis Cast Crew Credited crew Uncredited crew Notes & Trivia * 1966, Dan Curtis Productions, Inc. * This episode was recorded on June 23rd, 1966. Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD; Disc One; Episode title card. * Opening narration: Alexandra Moltke. * Opening still: Collinwood (exterior); Collinwood tower room side. * Closing still: Collinwood foyer. * This is the ninth consecutive episode of Dark Shadows directed by Lela Swift. * This is the ninth consecutive episode of Dark Shadows written by Art Wallace. * Bill Malloy is the first character shown on screen in this episode. * This is the sixth appearance of Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. She appeared last in episode 8. * This is the second appearance of Bill Malloy. He appeared last in episode 3. He appears next in episode 17. * This is the seventh appearance of Carolyn Stoddard. She appeared last in episode 8. * This is the ninth appearance of Victoria Winters. To date, she is the only character who has appeared in every episode. She appeared last in episode 8. * Bill Malloy is on the telephone no less than four times throughout the course of this episode. * This episode reveals that Bill Malloy's secretary is named Alice. Allusions * Burke Devlin makes a behind-the-scenes appearance as a voice on the other end of a telephone call. The character, normally played by actor Mitchell Ryan, does not appear in this episode. * Bill Malloy makes a reference to the Blue Whale in this episode. Bloopers * In the very first scene, someone obviously brushes past the plant in the foreground at the Collinsport Inn even though there are no characters in a position to do so. * During Bill Malloy's conversation with Elizabeth Collins Stoddard (after Carolyn leaves the drawing room), the shadow of a boom mike can be seen lowering on the left hand side of the screen. Quotes * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: It's about Burke Devlin, isn't it? * Bill Malloy: Ayup. * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: What's he up to. * Bill Malloy: I saw Burke last night. Did you know that? * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: Did you talk to him? * Bill Malloy: Ayup. * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: Why didn't you tell me when you called this morning? * Bill Malloy: Well, I want to think about it, Liz. Some of the things he said. Wanted to see him again. So I went to his hotel, just before I come here. Called Burke on the house phone. He refused to see me. * Carolyn Stoddard: He probably doesn't respect age and wisdom. .... * Carolyn Stoddard: Tell me, Bill. What is this enemy of ours like? * Bill Malloy: Well, you ought to know, Princess. You met him. * Carolyn Stoddard: Me? * Bill Malloy: Mmm-hmm. At the Blue Whale. Last night. He told me he broke up a fight and sent you home. * Carolyn Stoddard: Was that the man? I had no idea! .... * Bill Malloy: You ought to get her out of this house, Liz. The sooner the better, and you know it! Its bad enough you bury yourself, but a girl like that living in this tomb? .... * Bill Malloy: Things are going to start happening in this house, I'm telling ya. And that girl is going to see dreams... ghosts that she never even knew existed. * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: There are no ghosts here. * Bill Malloy: You can say that? You who haven't set foot off this hill in eighteen years? Every year that goes by, Liz. Every year you hope the ghosts will be pushed further and further back, until they're hidden so deep, they don't matter no more. But a ghost won't die, Liz. .... * Bill Malloy: Liz. I like you. I think you're the greatest woman on the face of this Earth. * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: Why? Because I'm not afraid of Burke Devlin? * Bill Malloy: Because you plant your feet firm on the deck when the gale blows. 'Cause you hold your head up high and damn the devil, 'cause you don't know how to run scared. Home Video * Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 1 (Disc 1) * Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series (Disc 1) See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:1966 television episodes Category:Full crew